The present invention generally relates to light emitting devices and more specifically to devices and methods which allow a person to illuminate an area without revealing the person's location.
There are times when it is desirable to illuminate a darkened area without revealing a person's location. For example, law enforcement officers may wish to ascertain whether someone is within a darkened area. Conventionally, law enforcement officers would shine a flashlight into the darkened area. However, shining a flashlight immediately betrays the officer's position, making the officer a potential target. Other means of illuminating a darkened area would be to deploy a flare or other light emitting device into the area. However, once again, when the officer deploys such a device into the area, his position is revealed. The present invention addresses this need.